The Lost Mission Agent
by Anthony1l
Summary: Alex, Clover and Sam are in for the mission of their lives! A mysterious letterhead hidden in places special to each girl, give them questions which need to be answered by their mothers and Jerry! What could this mystery involve and who is that mysterious stranger? My First Fanfic please be kind! Looking for Betas and improvements in cannon are appreciated. Alex/Clover/SamXOC
1. Chapter 1: The Letterhead

SPIES' PENTHOUSE - 9:58 PM

(The night after Episode: "Evil Roommate")

SAM'S ROOM

Sam wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and heaved a satisfied sigh. 'Finally finished unpacking' she thought to herself. She was standing in the middle of her new room, in the Spies' new Penthouse, where they were staying thanks to WOOHP's generosity. She looked around herself at all of the empty boxes and sighed. 'I guess I should clean all of this up and try to set an example to Alex and Clover'. Picking up the boxes and shaking them upside down to make sure she didn't miss anything she'd packed. 'Just in case'

She was glad she did when a slip of paper fell out of the last box she checked. Picking it up and putting it on her table to examine after she cleaned out the boxes. 'I wonder what it could be.'

A short period of time later she was sitting down at her study desk looking at the slip... or really scrap of paper, it looked like it came from the letterhead of an important document and she could just make out the letters 'HRH' written in a fancy script. Rubbing the paper between her fingers, she realized it was actually parchment and a high quality type as well. Reaching for her crime scene scanner watch she scans it and reads 'Parchment used exclusively by the English Royal Family'. 'Hmm… I wonder why I have this and where did it come from?'

CLOVER'S ROOM (Same Time)

Collapsing onto her bed Clover sighs happily, 'I finally finished putting away all of my outfits!' she thought to herself. Sitting up quickly she looks around her room at all the cardboard boxes on the floor, 'I guess cleaning this up would be a good idea before Sammy sees it and starts to become 'Sam no fun' again' and while picking up and checking the boxes she notices she left a hat on the floor. 'Now how did I miss such a trendy hat like that much?', picking it up and putting it on her bed to look at after she dumped the boxes out.

A few minutes later she sat down on her bed, it sinking down slightly and picked up the hat looking at it closely. 'I remember this hat!' (Hat from end of Episode 'Passion Patties'), running her experienced eyes over it, 'I remember seeing it on the front cover of Impressionable Teen Magazine, just had to have it, and then the whole nast Patties change I went through', as she was fingering the ribbon tied in a cute bow on the hat she felt something brush against her finger.

Digging behind the band she pulled out a scrap of paper and looked at it closely 'I can't read it's all bleached out, I knew I shouldn't have worn this hat so much!' she wailed to herself in her head, and started to dig around in her emergency gadget stash pulling out a pair of Microscopic Retracting Goggles. Sliding them on she used them on the scrap of paper and managed to make out 'the II' in some really fancy script, 'The II of what? This is so confusing much' she thought to herself ' maybe Sammy will have some clue to what this is'.

ALEX'S ROOM (Same time again duh)

She was currently relaxing on her bean bag and looking around her new room with a bright smile on her face, 'I'm so happy we could all room togeather thanks to Jerry and WOOHP' thought Alex her smile growing even wider. Looking around her room at all the moving boxes her smile started to fade, 'I know I should take these boxes outside where there supposed to go...' she thought, but then she caught sight of something on the floor her toy Turtle Ollie, 'I guess I could do that after saying hello to an old friend'.

Reaching over she picked up her oldest friend, started to play around and hug it tightly, then when she was running her fingers over a part of it she noticed some new stitching, 'I don't remember their being any tear being here... and it looks very straight, not like a normal tear at all'. She reached over to her emergency gadget drawer, taking out the Multi Function Charm Bracelet, and selected the scissor attachment. With her tongue sticking out in concentration she started to carefully cut the stitching holding the tear closed, and once it was open she started to dig around and found a slightly waterlogged scrap of paper. 'Oh great I knew I shouldn't have put Ollie in the wash that one time', she sweat dropped, digging around in the drawer once again she grabbed her X-Powder.

Opening the gadget and scanning the scrap of paper, managed to pick out the faded letters and enhanced them. 'Queen Elizabeth?' thought Alex 'Why did I have this hidden inside Ollie?' Getting up and walking to her door. 'Maybe Clover or Sammy will know what this is'.

SAM'S ROOM

Looking up when she heard a knock on the door, she called out "Come in" and her door opened revealing Clover with a puzzled look on her face. "Hey Sammy could I show you something I found in my room?" said Clover lifting her hand up to show the scrap of paper she was holding. "Hey could I show you guys something as well?" said Alex as she entered behind Clover and showing her own scrap of paper. 'Okay... this cannot be a total coincidence' thought Sam as she lifted her own scrap of paper up, and saw the same confused and shocked looks on both their faces when they saw the scrap of paper in each other's hands.

"Okay this is so weirding me out!" said Clover throwing her arms up, looking between Alex and Sam, "Just what is going on here Sammy!?". "First let me check something, hand me those scraps of paper" said Sam, fitting the scraps together she read "HRH" she said, "Queen Elizabeth" said Alex, "the II" finished Clover. "Is this really what it seems to be?" said Alex with an awed look on her face, "Yes it is" said Sam "I scanned the parchment it is 100% authentic", "Then I guess it's time to give Jerry a buzz" said Clover flipping open her X-Powder, and seeing their questioning looks said "I thought it might come to this, better safe than sorry".

But when she contacted Jerry all she received was his gone to bed animation, "I guess we'll have to do it tomorrow" sighed Clover. The three of them then went to sleep not knowing what memories would be brought to the surface by this discovery.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Memories Good Night Jerry

A/N (Authors Note):This is to inform everyone I will be rewriting chapters 1 and 2 and will repost them as soon as they are done. Posted 5/05/2013

CLOVER'S DREAM

Opened her eyes and saw she was standing in the food court of the Beverly Hills Mall, 'Alright time to get shopping!' thought Clover before looking down at herself 'after I change into my pajamas...? Okay this is weird'. Looking at herself she was already wearing her pajamas, not her regular clothes as she would usually appear in when she had a dream. "Clover?" said a familiar voice behind her, she looked and saw "Alex?" said Clover, "Alex? Clover?" another familiar voice said. "What are you doing in MY dream Alex or you Sammy!?" argued Clover, "YOUR dream this is my dream!" continued Sam, "Ummm... guys? I don't think this is a dream." said Alex pointing in between them.

Looking where Alex was pointing Clover and Sam saw themselves...? "Wait if this isn't a dream..." said Clover "If this isn't a dream... then what is this?" said Sam "wait I recognize those clothes" said Alex "we wore them when we went on that shopping trip!". "Wait what did we do on that trip?" said Clover "I don't remember getting anything and I always get SOMETHING!" "Hang on a second... who's that" said Sam pointing at a character approaching their dream selves for lack of a better description._ "Good morning girls!"_ said the stranger in an echo-like voice making it impossible to pick up an accent, _"Look what I have for you Clover!"_ the stranger said showing something to dream Clover, "We should get closer for a better look" said Clover "I want to see what I'm getting.".

Approaching them they managed to see what dream Clover was given "Oh my God!" said Clover "A limited edition DVD of 10 Things I Love About You But Still Want To Change! They were so rare! I can't believe I forgot who got me one!"dream Clover seemed to share her sentiments as she squealed and hugged the stranger who seemed caught of guard and embarrassed by the show of affection. _"For you Sam"_ he said turning to dream Sam and handing her a slip of paper _"those tango lessons you wanted, and I would be honored to be you practice partner." _and bowed to her "Of course I remember those lessons! How could I forget I would need a partner for them!" said Sam smacking her forehead in realization.

_"And last but definitely not least for Alex" _he said handing dream Alex a small paper bag "Another eye for Ollie!" dream Alex said "Look what he got us Ollie!" after pulling Ollie out of her carry-all showing him, and the stranger laughed. "I can't see or hear who he is" said Clover "Me either" said Alex and Sam, then the memory ended with their dream selves hugging the stranger laughing happily and faded to grey.

SPIES' PENTHOUSE - 7:00 AM

CLOVER'S ROOM

Her eyes shot open as she shot up in bed 'That could not have been a coincidence' thought Clover, getting up, changing and going to the living room where she met Alex and Sam already dressed as well. "We all had the same dream about a memory we couldn't remember before" said Sam looking at Alex and Clover who both nodded "okay time to get some answers from Jerry" she opened up her X-Powder connecting to Jerry who looked surprised drinking something. "Good morning spies" he said "what do you need this early I was just finishing my morning tea from breakfast?" the three spies looked at him intensely **"Good morning Jerry, we need to talk WOOHP us now!"** they said in unison. "I'm sorry girls but I have a very important meeting which will take up most of the day, the earliest I can talk is this afternoon" said Jerry with an apologetic look on his face, "Fine Jer but WOOHP us as soon as you can okay?" said Clover and Sam closed her X-Powder.

"I guess we go to class then" said Sam with Alex and Clover nodding in agreement with her, but through out the day they were all distracted by needing to talk to Jerry. Alex managed to do Intro to Basket Weaving 101 easily, Clover managed to ignore her buff instructor in Surfology 101 and Sam stumbled in Quantum Macro Physics.

(After the events of the Episode Evil Professor)

MALI-U CAFE - 10:27 AM

Mandy and Mindy came into the Mali-U Cafe where Alex, Clover and Sam were on shift "Hey losers" said Mandy "I was going to ask before but wheres that cute foreign exchange student you were so like close at Bev High?" "Huh? What cute foreign exchange student are you talking about?" said Clover stalking over to the table they sat at and glaring at Mandy. "The one I tried to lure away from you, but he like totally blew me off!" said Mandy "I always thought Asians were geeks but he was such a dreamboat especially with that cute British accent, I thought that Mindy would finally be able to blow his socks off and get him away from you losers!" "Yeah!" said Mindy and they laughed annoyingly together. 'Wait this could be that stranger we can't remember' thought Clover, "So did you even get his name or was even that too much for you?" she asked "For your information his name is Anthony... something, I was to busy looking at him to keep track of names" said Mandy drooling remembering.

SPIES' PENTHOUSE - 6:09 PM

"So what did you manage to get out of Mandy that you were smiling about all through work" asked Alex "Yeah I can't believe Virgil cut our breaks because we left early on our first day and lied on the second even after we gave him that great gift" continued Sam "he pushed us so hard we couldn't even speak to each even a little". "Well I managed to find out our mystery persons name" boasted Clover "Anthony... Something. Unfortunately Mandy was only so useful, she was too busy drooling over him to remember much beyond his first name" she sighed "well besides him being an Asian foreign exchange student and having a British accent."

"Hmm... who would know the most about a mysterious foreign exchange we knew in High School" thought Sam out loud "Our mothers!"shouted the three in unison just before their TV sucked them in "Great timing JER!"complained Clover before they were all sucked in.


End file.
